Feelings Mutual
by veralidaine tinuviel
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, And Hermione likes Ron but do they know? you never know where love might take you. R&R please!
1. Feelings Mutual

* * *

Disclaimer: all characters and place-names belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Even thought I kinda wish I did. ;( (; 

this is my first story please R&R. Tell me how I did and if I am worth reading

**Feelings Mutual**

_We always fought,_

_I never new why_,

_yet under it all I really did._

_It was to hide my feelings,_

_oh how I want to tell you, Hermione,_

_but my pride won't let me,_

_I dream of you every night, I suppose I've wanted you always,_

_but how could I tell you, not knowing if you felt it, too?

* * *

_

_I wake up most nights now shocked of my dreams,_

_I find I have my subconscious mind always on him,_

_In dreams we kiss,_

_but I know it can't be so,_

_oh, how I wish it,_

_with all the fights, with all the screaming rows,_

_I find that I love him more,_

_but how can I tell him, how can I, _

_not knowing if he loved me too?_

_Gosh, I think I love him.

* * *

_

_every time I look at her, shivers run down my back,_

_every time I'm furious with her I smile on the inside,_

_because I know that I–_love_– her,_

_there I said it–I love her–and it's completely true

* * *

_

_He drives me nuts,_

_but everything about him is great,_

_Harry knows,_

_Harry see,_

_but Ron avoids it,_

_Ron just doesn't see that I love him.......

* * *

_

_Harry knows how much I care for her,_

_maybe– just maybe– she loves me too

* * *

_

_maybe our feelings are mutual_

_maybe he will know.....

* * *

_

Harry had gone up to bed early and Ron and Hermione were left alone in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione......?,"Ron asked quietly. Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy essay and smiled. Oh how beautiful she was.

"Ron?"her voice was so soft, so smooth..... suddenly he felt a little sick–but he had to do it.

"I kinda–sorta–well I.....," his face became hot and he knew his ears were red.

"Ron?, what is it?" she was looking a little worried.

Hermione? Do you like—," his voice was stuck in his throat, but he managed to croak out the last word, "me?"

_Hermione_

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. _Oh my god_! What did he just say? Could this be the moment that she had been dreaming of?. "Would it be bad if I did?"

Was Ron trying to say what she thought he was trying to say? There was silence for a moment then, "'Mione, I...... l-like you a lot." he finished. He was breathing really hard and his ears went even redder, if that was possible.

She felt a smile cross her face, she new she was beaming. "oh Ron, I like you, too."

_Ron_

Was he hearing correctly or was this a dream? He felt for his arm and pinched as hard as he could. "Ow!!!" so it wasn't, she had just said she liked him!!

"So....er....do you want to......er.....do you want to go to the next Hogsmead trip with me?" What if she turned him down?!

"I would love to," her voice was soft and loving. She was so beautiful.

"Great," this was so great. He–Ronald Weasley–had asked out his best friend of six years out on a date and she had excepted!!!!!

_Hermione _

Hermione closed her Arithmancy book and stood up, she kissed him oon the lips, and then straightening up said, "well I'm going to bed, see you, Ron."

As Hermione walked upstairs she was beaming and she new Ron was too. Her dreams had come true. Ron liked her and had asked her out on a date she just couldn't wait to tell someone about it. Someone–anyone–, probably Ginny, she would understand, after all she was Ron's sister, she should know. The feelings between her and Ron were mutual and it just made her feel great.

So that was my 1st time writing anything wait for the second chapter it will probably be longer set in Hogsmeade (foreshadowing!!!!!!!!)


	2. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, and Harry was scheduled for a detention with Snape. He had come to see Ron and Hermione off before going down to the dungeons.

"See you Harry we'll bring you back some stuff!!"Ron said before going out the great wooden doors with Hermione.

"Bye!" Harry said. He didn't exactly look thrilled to be doing detention with his least favorite teacher.

As Ron and Hermione walked out they couldn't help but be a little awkward. After all this was their first date. "So..er...where do you want to go?," asked Ron.

"Lets start with grabbing a butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. Then we will think of something to do," said Hermione.

"Ok," it was a good start.

The Three Broomsticks was just as crowded as usual, so they bought there drinks and left. As they left they passed Pansy Parkinson and a group of shrieking Slytherin girls. "ooh, Weasley. Why would you hang out with such an ugly MUDBLOOD girl. I don't think much of your taste, or of _you _for that matter." Ron turned bright red and whirled around. wand out in a flash advancing on the girls. Towering over them menacingly.

"Ron, no!!,just leave it, that's what she wants you to do." she said trying to get him to stand down.

"You heard what she called you Hermione!!"Ron said.

"Yes, but, sticks and stones, just leave it." she said.. The look on her face was sad but her voice told him that this is what she really wanted.

"Alright...." he put his wand away and whispered, "love." then she looked at him and saw that he actually meant it.

You're the best witch I have ever known, Hermione, better than they could ever be." he smiled down at her and bent to kiss her, "that will never change. Then he pulled her into an alleyway and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and smooth. It was then that he notice that she tasted and smelled faintly of strawberries, something that he had never noticed before. He pulled her closer and kissed her harder.

It was heaven. All they were aware of was each others hands cradling the other and the feel of the warmth flowing through their lips. Everything that the Slytherin girls had said a moment earlier was forgotten in the kiss that lasted an eternity.

Finally they broke breathing hard. "We shouldn't keep this from Harry."

"I know, but lets just be alone right now." he whispered.

"I know the perfect place, its right up past Madam Puddyfoot's" said Hermione.

She led him up through a side street past a small tea shop through a small arch and into a wide enclosed courtyard. "I came here with Victor in the fourth year–,"

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Ron incredulously.

"Relax Ron, we didn't do anything,"

"Promise?"

"Promise." She pulled him to her, her hands smoothing his robes, looking up at him with her beautiful eyes, begging to be kissed again.

He couldn't resist her. She wanted him, and he wanted her, what more could they ask for at the moment. So he bent down and kissed her. Letting his tongue slip into her mouth and feeling hers do the same. It was a sweet kiss. One that they never wanted to end.

After twenty minutes of sweet, passionate kisses. She pulled away.

"We should get back to the main street and get what we need for school," she started to leave when Ron called her back.

"Wait!" he pulled her to him once more and kissed her lightly on the nose. "Now we can go."

They walked out hand in hand. As they made it back out onto the main street they passed Honeydukes.

Would you like something sweet, love? Ron said looking at Hermione. "I have enough money to get you something."

"Alright but nothing expensive."she said looking at him with a look of love in her eyes.

5 minutes later they both walked out with 3 chocolate cream filled eggs having gotten one for Harry also.

"So what are we going to tell Harry?" asked Ron.

"The truth, I suppose. There is no reason to tell him a half truth." she replied in her matter-of fact tone the one that made Ron ask her out in the first place.

"Okay." Ron said. "So do you want to go back to The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the day sitting and talking and laughing. At about 4:30 they headed up to the school still hand in hand. Before they entered the entrance hall, Ron pulled Hermione into a nitch in the wall and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Hermione." he whispered under his breathe.

"And I love you Ron." she whispered back, there hearts beating fast.

* * *

So that was the second chapter. It had a lot more kissing then the first chapter but then again you don't snog the person just when you ask them out do you? Wait for the next chapter. It will have more of Harry in it. But I'm not telling what will happen!! 


	3. Missing

Harry Ron, and Hermione sat in the common room long after everyone else went to bed.

Ron glanced at Hermione, silently asking whether they should tell him. She returned his glance, a glance that told him yes.

"Uh, Harry?" Ron began, "Hermione and I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Said Harry. Looking from one best friend to the other. They looked a little strange.

"Ron and I are dating," Hermione blurted, turning red. Ron looked defensive, daring Harry to make fun of him. "We got together before before the Hogsmeade weekend ast week," she finished.

"Finally!" Harry saidwith a little laugh, "I thought that you would never get around to it."

"What?" Ron said, "you knew?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had it been that obvious?

"Well it was sort of obvious, the way you two carry on. I was just waiting for it to actually happen."

Ron's ears turned red. "Well...alright then...." he said, "I think I'll go to bed." he got up and gave Hermione a kiss. "Night, love." he walked up to the dormitory slightly relieved.

Soon after, Harry came up also. "Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Harry" several minutes later harry and Ron had fallen asleep.

Down in the common room, Hermione felt like taking a walk and, anyway as long as she didn't get caught, a midnight walk wasn't that bad, she thought as she quietly got up and exited through the portrait hole.

She had only gone a couple steps when she felt a sudden pain across her head she gasped and then fell. A large shadow fell across her, and the last thing she heard was a drawling voice saying, "Take her into the forest, he's waiting."

The next morning Harry and Ron went down to the common room and out the portrait. As they walked down to the Great Hall in silence, neither was much of a morning person. Hermione wasn't at the Gryffindor table. "Where do you reckon she is?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged and sat down. "The library maybe, you know how she is about school work," he said, "we'll see her in transfiguration."

But Hermione did not come to Transfigurations nor Charms after that.

"Harry, I don't like this, I don't like this at all," Ron said in a worried voice. "Hermione never misses classes"

"Hey, Scar head, Weasel!" came a voice from the entrance to the dungeons. "Missing some_thing_?" Malfoy said in his drawling smug voice.

What are you talking about Malfoy?!" said Harry in a loud harsh voice. There was something in his voice that he didn't like. As though he knew where she was and wasn't going to tell.

"Haven't been able to find her have you, the stupid MUDBLOOD!," he said smirking. But then his smug look disappeared as Ron's wand was thrust at him.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK" Ron yelled. Finding the nastiest curse he could think of to throw at Malfoy.

"Potter! Weasley! What do you think you are doing?" came the cold, menacing voiceof Harry's least favorite teacher: Snape. "What is going on here?"

"He's done something with Hermione!" Ron said hoarsely.

"Has he?" his lip was curling up, a grim smile on his face. "10 points from Gryffindor for telling lies."

As they walked back up to the common room, Ron said, "Harry what are we going to do, Malfoy knows where she is. I can't let anything happen to her, I love her too much to give her up, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

* * *

So this is the third chapter i know its short but i promise more

Up next: Malfoy and Voldemort from Hermione's POV. R&R!!! Please!!!


	4. Help

Harry and Ron made their way up to Professor McGonagall's office. If something happened to Hermione she would know what to do.

"Boys? What is it, I am busy!" she said looking up at them as they knocked on the door to her office.

"Professor! We need to talk to you! Its about Hermione!" she looked at them sternly.

"What about Miss Granger?" she said, "is she ill?"

"No ma'am, she's missing, and we think Malfoy had something to do with it."

"Come with me, boys this is beyond my care." she led them out of her office and down a back stair through a portrait down another 2 flights of stairs and to a set of stone gargoyles.

"Chocolate Frog," she said the gargoyles jumped out of the way. The wall behind split to reveal a moving staircase. She stepped on and they followed.

About thirty feet up they came to the end of the staircase on a landing that had a polished oak door. This was the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. Harry had been here many times and Ron once.

The three of them knocked and then entered. They walked up to the desk where Professor Dumbledore was reading an enormous volume that Hermione would have loved to get her hands on.

"Ah, Minerva" he said getting up.

"Professor. Potter and Weasley claim that Hermione Granger has gone missing,"she said.

Dumbledore sat back, a thoughtful look upon his face. After a minute he said, "when was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night, we were talking in the common room and then Harry and I went up to bed. We didn't see her this morning and she didn't come to class. Hermione never skips classes. And then we met Malfoy in the entrance hall and he was acting as though he new something that we didn't.

Dumbledore listened to this explanation and then got up and walked to one of the delicate instruments gently spinning and chinking on their tables and pedestals. This particular one was a small screen set in a basin of water that had a clockwork in the water.

Do you remember the pensive, Harry?" he said looking at harry over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, sir." he remembered the scenes that he had witnessed in the stone basin, Belatrix Lestrange's trial was most vivid. She had killed his godfather in his fifth year.....

"Well, Harry this is another sort of pensive. It gives a surface image of past events even if they were not seen by the owner of the instrument." he said. "Mr. Weasley, since you know miss Granger the best you should perform this task."

Ron's ears turned bright red "never misses a trick, that man." he muttered, and Harry grinned.

Ron walked up to the instrument. "State the name of the person and the time you last saw her." said Dumbledore.

He bent low over the instrument and said clearly, "Hermione Granger, February 21," he then stepped back to watch the scene that was appearing on the screen. The three of them had been in the common room, talking. Hermione was smiling, a smile that he could never refuse, she then got up and kissed the Ron on the screen.

Ron's ears turned red at this point in the scene. The last thing he wanted for his teacher and the headmaster to see was Hermione kissing him.

As the scene continued Ron and Harry went up to bed. After a minute Hermione got up and walked over to the portrait hole, she opened it and slipped through. She had gone down two corridors when there was a flash of green light that illuminated three figures standing in the shadows. Hermione cried out and collapsed on the ground.

Then they heard a drawling voice, the voice of Harry's nemesis, Malfoy. "Take her into the forest he's waiting."

By this time there were silent tears in Ron's eye's Malfoy deserved to suffer for hurting Hermione, his Hermione. " So, he's taken her into the forest."

They all new who "He" was, Malfoy was talking about Voldemort, the last person Harry and Ron ever wanted to run into in the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry, Ron, if you wish to come you must stick only to helping Miss Granger, leave the fighting to me. Do you understand?" they both looked at the man looking at them over his half-moon spectacle. "You must not get in the way. If you do he will kill you. You must leave it to me."

They both nodded. "Minerva, have Poppy make a bed for Miss Granger. Something tells me she will be needing it. Fawkes, I believe we will be needing your assistance."

"We have brought her, master." It was a drawling voice, Malfoy's voice, but she was still to groggy to realize what he had said.

"Good, good. The boy will come and then I will take my revenge." said a cold hating voice to her left.the voice made her shiver.

_Revenge?_ Suddenly she was fully aware. The voice registered. _You know who!_, _she was close enough to hear him talking, she would do anything to be somewhere else right now._

She half hoped that Harry's saving-people-thing would trigger when they realized what had happened. But, on the other hand, if he came he would encounter You know who, and that would make matters worse.

"Bring me the girl," He said.

Two strong arms picked her up and dragged her some feet and through her to the ground. There was no sense in feigning sleep anymore. She kept her head down as he addressed her. "You better hope your boyfriend, Potter, comes, girl, or your life will end slowly.

He thought that Harry and she were together, git

"How dare you call me that, silly girl, Crucio!"

Hermione screamed, writhing on the ground, the pain was so intense that all other senses were forgotten.it only lasted a few moments. She lay there limp on the ground severely weakened. Then he laughed, a terrible, cruel laugh. She tried to crawl away but before she had gone one foot, he flicked his wand again, "Crucio!" the pain coursed through her again so hot that she lost all sence of everything.

As she blacked out her last thought was of Ron, her Ron, she would probably never see him again. She just wanted to tell him that she loved him, one more time.....

So thats the end of this chapter. I know it's a bit late but, well I had some trouble with writers block. R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Fight

Harry and Ron jogged behind the headmaster who was striding quickly ahead of them.

"Are we taking them alone, Professor?" Harry asked as they made there way down to the entrance hall.

Ah no Harry. We are meeting some friends of ours. I believe you have met Alastor Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolts, Hagrid of course, and some of these other fine people." Dumbledore said as they came down the last few steps. Standing there were many members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry, Ron!!" Remus Lupin came forward out of the crowd of people to give Harry a tight hug. "How are you?" his face was a mix of emotion as Harry watched him shake hands with Ron. On one hand he seemed happy at seeing his best friends son and former students, and on the other hand there was grief at losing his other best friend, Sirius Black. He also seemed pale and exhausted.

"I'm fine, but Hermione isn't." he said with a frown.

"Well, she always was a good girl." then, examining his and Ron's faces he said quietly, " She's going to be fine, she's smart."

"Yeah, well, so was Sirius!" said harry his voice raised. A silence fell among the order.

"Sirius, no matter how much of a brother he was to me, still had a head too big for his shoulders. He let his guard down and became a casualty of war, Harry." he said quietly.

Dumbledore interrupted, "Before we go, I would like to counsel that everyone should watch out for both themselves and for those around them. Harry Ron I want you to stay out of the way. Find Ms. Granger and get out of the way, do you understand me?"

"Yessir." they said in unison.

With that he turned and walked out the door with the group on his heels.

"You alright, Potter?" a voice beside him asked. His former professor looked down at him with his one beady eye while his other whizzed around looking at everything thoroughly. This always made him very uncomfortable.

Yeah. I'm alright. You?

"As fine as I should be. Watch your back Potter. Don't ever turn your back on an opponent."

"uhuh," he replied.not really listening. He was thinking of Hermione and how he was going to get to her. He was so involved with his thoughts that he almost didn't realize in time that Dumbledore and the rest of the group had stopped. He ran into Ron who had been walking in front of him.

"Ow," Ron whispered.

"Sorry Ron," Harry whispered, picking himself up from the ground.

Harry, Ron, come with me, I have found her. Wait until the fighting has started to get her out. Do you understand?

They both nodded.

* * *

Harry and Ron looked from behind a tree, as Dumbledore stood next to them. He whispers an incantation. The next moment a disembodied voice was floating through the air.

"_Tom_._ You hold Miss Granger? What use is she to you?"_

The tall, thin, figure in the clearing jumped, but the next second he was completely composed.

"But you already know," it hissed

"_You wish to draw out Harry."_

To the side of the clearingRon saw a bound figure. It had to be Hermione. She wasn't moving! _Oh please, oh please. Tell me she isn't dead!_

"And you brought the boys with you! Bad choice, Dumbledore" there was a sudden burst of green light and the tree in front of them burst into flame.

The next second The Order was flooding out from the trees surrounding the clearing. As Dumbledore walked out into the clearing he signaled to Harry and Ron to get to Hermione.As they ran at a crouch to the prone figure ron and harry hoped beyond all hope that she wasn't to badly hurt.

They reached her and as they looked her over they saw that some of the lines around her eyes had been deepened with recent pain. Harry took out his wand and quickly whispered "_Enervate_" he remembered from the Quiditch world cup in his fourth year how Amos Diggory had used this particular spell on Winky the house elf who remained deeply grieved at the death of her master down in the kitchens of Hogwarts.

As hermione stirred Ron cradled her head in his lap. "Ron?" she said feebly. As she opened her eyes.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked as he bent over. He gently kissed her. "We'll get you out of here."

He hoisted her up into his arms and started to creep back to the trees. As he walked he saw Mad Eye Moody fighting with Lucius Malfoy, who had broken out of Azkaban weeks before and had been on the run ever since. Lupin was fighting with Belatrix Lestrange, Hagrid was fighting with fist and teeth his wild giant blood running hot. Half a dozen other Order members were fighting with assorted Death eaters all over the place.

And in the center Dumbledore and Voldemort fought, flashes of light, of all different colors coming from their wands.

Harry and Ron reached the edge of the trees as a flash of green light passed by Ron's ear. He ducked and ran the last few paces.

A voice boomed behind them. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THIS BODY!! FOURTEEN YEARS I WAITED TO RESTORE IT. I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE GIVE ME THE BOY!!!!

"_You cannot have him you will not keep any student of hogwarts while I am headmaster"_ came the disembodied voice of Dumbledore.

THAN YOU SHALL DIE.

_Not this time, Tom, and never shall it be.

* * *

_

Farther and farther into the trees they ran not stopping until they were all the way back up to the castle. In the entrance hall Professor Mcgonagal and Madame Pomfrey were waiting for them.

Miss. Granger!!Set her there Mr. Weasley." said Madame Pomfrey. On the ground in front of her was a stretcher. Ron set her down.

"_Locomotor Mortus" _she said and the stretcher rose up into the air.

* * *

As she fainted again, Hermione felt Ron put her down. He was so gentle. So caring. But she was just so weak.............

so that was the second to last chapter i know that it has been a while since i updated but it's here finaly read it and review!!!!! and also if you like Garth Nix i wrote a short one-shot if you would like to read it!!


End file.
